herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Your Folk can go Fishing to obtain fish for food or quests. Davey introduces you to fishing with the Rod-dle Me This quest in the Norfolk Broads. __TOC__ To fish, you'll need to use a fishing rod and bait. Visit a fishing location, click on the water, select your rod and bait and then click the water once. Once you see a red exclamation point above your bait, click once and your Folk will reel in your catch. Stronger fishing rods will help to catch elusive species of fish. Where To Fish You can fish at any locations that have a river on the bottom portion of the location with a small sign and a picture of a fish. On the world map, these locations show the same fish sign over the tree or bush that marks the location. When visiting the location, you can click on the fish sign and it will display what types of fish can be caught at your location. This can help when selecting bait. How to Fish When you are ready to fish you need to move your cursor over the water where you will see a lure appear and click the water. If you move it too far away from you will see "out of range" appear, simply move your lure closer to your Folk and click again. If you are looking for a specific fish, check the sign near the water to see what fish are in the area and which lure to use. Select the rod and bait you would like to use to catch a fish, then click "Go fishing!" Your mouse will show the type of bait you've selected with a small number above it telling you how many of your bait is left to use. Click on the water once to cast your bait and wait. You'll see if a fish notices it, and swims closer. When the fish is ready to be pulled up, a red exclamation point will appear above the bait and fish. Click the mouse button once and it will reel the fish in. Tips: While you have your reel in the water, you can click once to reel in, and click again to stop reeling in. This is useful if your lure has floated off into the distance and the fish started swimming closer to you. Fish Rarity Rarity and difficulty statistics for fish are the same at every location, with the exception of fish caught with the Bamboo Rod, which are easier to catch in Asia. All the assigned bait should also have the same difficulty. Any fish marked 'rare' on the Fish Signs will be rare at all the locations it can be caught from. The main difference in how hard or easy it is to catch a fish will be in which fishing rod you are using. The stronger fishing rods like the Shockwave Rod and Sparkle Rod will give you better odds of catching fish without them getting away. Fish with a rarity of 1-25 are marked "Common", rarity 50-70 are marked "Unusual" and everything >70 gets a "Rare". (As there are no fish with a rarity of 26-49 at this time, it is not certain what category those would be in.) If two or more fish are attracted to the same lure, the relative rarity values of the fish will determine which is more likely to take it: the lower the rarity value, the more likely it is that this fish will take the lure. Whether or not the fish then escapes is determined by the difficulty rating of that individual fish. Tips The strength of your fishing rod will determine if you can reel in the fish. Guppies seem to be the easiest fish to catch, and Arapaima are among the more difficult. If you are going after a difficult fish, use a strong rod such as a Shockwave Rod or a Sparkle Rod. If you cast a bait into the water that no available fish want, you will get an error message from your Folk saying "Hmm. Maybe I should try a different bait" after you reel in your cast. You will not lose any bait that returns with this error message. Re-check the fish sign to make sure the fish you're trying to catch is available at the location you're at and double check the bait you're using. Try finding a location where the fish you are trying to catch is the only type of fish that would go after the bait you want to use: this will increase your chance of catching the fish you want. Locations and lures which give the best chances of catching a specific fish are marked as on the fish pages. Experience, Profit, Energy, and Preferred Bait/Lure (Note - You get 1 exp extra for fishing along with the exp the fish gives you. So when fishing, the values you see ingame will be 1 exp higher then the values here and in the almanac.) Category:Content Category:Fishing